Complicated Love
by JayOtaku
Summary: Yuki Hirasawa is confused about his younger sister's, childhood friend's, and his new kouhai's feelings. They all been acting strange around him... But, He's not the only one confused. Rikku Tainaka has mixed feelings between a certain keyboardist and bassist. Can love be even more complicated? Gender bender Yui & Ritsu. Warning: Slight Incest I do not own the Cover Image
1. Christmas!

**Author's Note: I do not own K-on! I was inspired to write this because of an another gender bendered story, "Love is in the Air". Only Yui and Ritsu are gender bendered! Everyone else (Main Characters) are girls. Set this to Season 1, Episode 7: Christmas! Before they meet Azusa. Also, this isn't exactly what happened in the episode.**

 **Yui Hirasawa: Yuki Hirasawa**

 **Ritsu Tainaka: Rikku Tainaka**

 **Chapter 1: Christmas!**

* * *

 _ **Ui's POV**_

 ** _FLASHBACK_**

 ** _"Ok...A little further!" My big brother, Yuki Hirasawa, was trying to to put the star on top of our Christmas tree._**

 ** _"Onii-chan, you're shaking. Are you okay?" I watched my brother tiptoeing to get to the top while shaking from the struggle of not being tall enough._**

 ** _"_** ** _Onii-chan_** ** _!" I held his leg to prevent him from falling._**

 ** _"ALL DONE! Woah!" When he put the Star on the Christmas Tree, he almost fell and landed on his feet. I sighed in relief that_** ** _Onii-chan_** ** _didn't get hurt._**

 ** _"I wonder if Santa will give me presents this year." Onii-chan started to say as he sat down, looking at me._**

 ** _"I haven't been a good boy, I don't do my homework, and sometimes I don't brush my teeth before bed." He continued and looked at the tree._**

 ** _"May I get presents." Onii-chan wished to the Christmas tree. I felt concern for my big brother._**

 ** _"Of course, you'll get presents! You'll get lots of presents!" I attempted to cheer up my big brother._**

 ** _"You should make a wish too, Ui!" My brother stared at me and waited for my wish._**

 ** _"Okay. May there be a White Christmas." I blushed and folded my hands together, looking at the tree._**

 ** _"What's a White Christmas?" Onii-chan asked with an adorable curious face._**

 ** _"A White Christmas is where there's lots of snow!" I replied._**

 ** _Next Morning..._**

 ** _"Ui!" I opened my eyes to see Onii-chan._**

 ** _"Wake up! I gotta show you something!" He gestured to the bedroom door. I followed him putting on my shoes._**

 ** _"Its a White Christmas!" I looked at the tree and saw snow. I went to pick up some snow from the tree but, it was very squishy._**

 ** _"Onii-chan, What is this?" I asked squishing the fluff._**

 ** _"It's stuffing from a pillow!" I made a troubled face as He grinned and scratched his head._**

* * *

 _ **Yuki's POV**_

"There." I said, finished decorating the Christmas tree with the star. I heard Ui, my little sister, laugh in front of me.

"What's wrong?" I asked, confusingly.

"Nothing. I hope we have fun again this year!" She shook her head, still smiling.

* * *

"It's getting cold." Ui said, rubbing her head with her gloves as I sunk my head in my scarf.

"Huh? Your not wearing your scarf?" I asked, curiously.

"No, I think the wind blew it away when I put it out to dry." She answered, smiling as she talked. We shivered as we felt the wind blow to us.

"Oh!" I looked at my scarf and looked at my younger sister.

 _'It's my job as a Older brother to take care of my Adorable Little Sister!'_ I thought and smiled.

"Onii-chan?" I unwrapped my scarf partly and wrapped it around Ui.

"Nice and warm! Nice and warm!" I sung while Ui smiled and dug herself in my scarf. She then looked my bare hand and my gloved hand.

"Where's your other glove?" She stared at my bare hand, waiting for an answer.

"Oh...I lost somewhere." I answered, using my hands to express that I didn't know where was.

 _ **Ui's POV**_

I looked my scatter-brained brother and smiled.

 _'It's my job as the Younger Sister to take care of my Kind Older Brother!"_ I thought and wrapped my right hand over his cold hand.

"Huh? Nice and warm! Nice and warm!" He sung again and we walked together hand in hand.

* * *

 _ **Normal POV**_

"YOU GUYS! I'VE MADE A POSTER FOR OUR CHRISTMAS PARTY!" The Light Music Club's President announced, happily.

"Huh? Were we planning a Christmas Party?" Mio asked her childhood friend.

"I haven't told anyone!" He replied, putting both hand on his hips to make a very proud stance.

"Tell us." Mio ordered and Rikku put the poster in front of her.

"Date: December 24th, Place: Mugi's House, Fee: 1000 yen." Mio made a troubled face to Rikku with a "Huh?" noise.

"Um...My place isn't available that day." Mugi said, sounding like its her fault.

"I'm afraid that would happen." Rikku put his hand on his head, making a apologetic face.

"My place is busy all the time. So, you have to make at least a One-Month advance. I'm so sorry!" Mugi tilted her eyebrows.

"I-I see." Mio answered for the dumb-founded males in the room.

'What kind of Family is that?' They all thought about their Kind-hearted friend.

"What about your place, Rik-kun? Mugi asked, sweetly.

"Oh, heck no. His place is so dirty, there's no place to step." Mio replied for her male friend.

"What!?" Rikku pouted. He then smiled and sat down with his elbow on the table.

"Mio leaves her clothes lying around." Rikku striked backed, waiting for Mio to put her head up to add more embarrassing information.

"Like her panties." Rikku turned to his best friend, who had red on her cheeks.

'She's so adorable when she's embarrassed!' Rikku thought, grinning.

"Don't make stuff up!" Mio staggered.

"I have photos to prove it." Rikku made a know-it-all look.

"ALL LIES!" Mio argued, blushing.

'How cute!' Rikku smiled goofy.

"It's not." He smiled and took a photo out of his uniform suit jacket. The photo had two "panties" on a tan-brown table. As in "panties", a Japanese pastry.

"O-oh. Panties..." Mio said while having a sweat drop from her confusion.

"You guys can come over to my place." The brown hair boy, who has been quietly eating his cake and is now done, spoke up.

"Are you sure? Your parents wouldn't mind?" Rikku asked.

"Yeah. They're going to Paris for Christmas. It's just gonna be my little Sister and I." Yuki informed.

"Oh okay! It's settled!" Rikku screamed.

"Wait a minute, Rikku! I haven't decided if I will go yet." Mio said in a know-it-all tone.

"AWW! It won't be fun without you! The brunete made a pouty face to Mio.

"I-I guess I'll convice my parents..." Mio blushed.

"Yeah! How about you Mugi?" He asked as Yuki took another peice of cake.

"We were suppose to go Germany but, having a Christmas Party with you guys will be more fun!" Mugi had sparkling eyes with excitement.

"It's settled than!" Rikku put his fist up in Excitment and made a toothy grin with Mio blushing to his _handsome_ face. Mugi had tiny pink-red ovals on her cheek as she cheerfully smiled _at_ Rikku . Yuki, not noticing his friends' actions, quietly ate cake.

* * *

 _ **Christmas Day...**_

"Can't wait till We get there!" Rikku said walking in the middle of his friends, Mugi and Mio.

"Yes! How exciting!" Mugi cheerfully smiled _again_ at Rikku just like at the Club Room.

"Um...Yeah!" Mio replied, noticing how Mugi seems to be _smiling_ alot. Not that she usually frowns, Mugi seems to be smiling _alot_ at _Rikku_ lately. Mio finished taking a mental note of the thought and rang the doorbell.

"You're all here!" They all saw Yuki open the door with his usual, cheerful smile. Mio looked at Mugi to see she would smile 'cheerfully' at Yuki as she did at Rikku, but Mugi gave Yuki a gentle smile. Mio took another mental note of how Mugi smiles at different people.

"Umm...Mio-chan is there something wrong?" Mugi noticed that Mio was staring at her as if she was doing _something_ Mio _didn't_ like. Yuki and Rikku looked at each other and shrugged, waiting for Mio to answer so they could get out of the freezing, cold snow.

"Huh? N-no!" Mio blushed, embarrassing herself in front of ' _him_ '. Mugi and Rikku looked at each other confusingly with Yuki stared at Mio.

"Are you guys coming inside or what?" Yuki asked, shivering in his house clothes. They all nodded and got inside as Yuki closed the door.

"Where's Nodoka?" Rikku took a seat on the couch while greeting Ui with a nod.

"She said she's gonna be late. Also, we could go ahead and eat." Yuki said, sitting on seat cushion by the coffee table. Rikku and Yuki drooled as Ui set the table with food made by her.

"My! That looks delicious!" Mugi's eyes excitedly sparkled to her first time having a Christmas party with her friends.

"Did you do _all_ of this Ui?" Mio asked, astonished. Rikku raised his eyebrow to Yuki.

"I helped too!" Yuki pouted and got up, heading to the kitchen. Ui watched her big Brother take out a Cake topped with red strawberries.

"I did this!" He, once again, pouted as sat the cake in the middle of the food that Ui made.

"You made this cake? It looks good. Sorry for doubting ya!" Rikku inspected the cake with hungry eyes.

"Yup! I put the strawberries on top!" Yui said, proudly.

"Oh, I see..." Rikku's eyebrows, once again, moved but in an angry way.

"That's it!? I take my apology back than!" The Drummer pulled on Yuki's cheek.

"Onii-chan, helped with lots of things!" Everyone looked at Ui, who was standing up for her beloved older brother.

'Definitely the mature one!' Mio and Rikku thought together.

"He helped with decorating! He helped with...um..." Ui continued, protecting her brother from thinking that he was useless to his friends.

"Okay! Okay! Sorry." Rikku apologized with Yuki smiling at his sister.

"Thanks for standing up for me, Ui!" Yuki wrapped his arm around Ui, making Ui blush.

"My, My, don't you two look like a cute couple! Even though you two are siblings." Everyone looked at Sawa-chan , wondering how she got in.

"Sawa-chan! Where the heck did you come from?" Rikku said, startled.

"Yuki and Ui...as a couple?!" Mugi put her hands on her cheeks and had pink hearts on her eyes, but everyone ignored her and continued their conversation.

"Did you climb up the roof and jumped through the window?!" Rikku asked, Mio and Yuki nodded in agreement to the theory.

"No! What do you think I am, a ninja? I came through the front door! Also, who doesn't invite their club advisor?" Sawa-chan pouted and looked at Ui, who was madly blushing.

"Could I get some tea please?" The teacher asked, unfortunately Ui could not hear her.

'Onii-chan and me as a couple?!" Ui's pink blush was turning into scarlet red.

"Umm...Ui? Are you okay? You look red! Let me see..." Yuki asked, still having his arm around her.

"I'm okay, Onii-cha-" Ui stopped talking due to Yuki, who was worried, putting his forehead on Ui's to check if she had a fever. Ui's eyes were wide open looking at Yuki while her cheeks were crimson red. Rikku had sweat near his eyebrow, worrying if Ui will past out. Mio was blushing hard and had steam coming from her head. Mugi was having blood rolling down from her nose. Sawa-chan had her hand under her chin and scheming star eyes.

"Hmm...You're a little warm...Are you feeling alright?" Yuki pulled away as Ui stood up.

"I'm f-fine! O-onii-chan! What kind of tea did you want again, Ms. Yamanaka?" Ui asked, calming downing from her kind brother's action.

"If you say so..." Yuki pouted and turn to his then had a confused expression when he saw his friends actions.

"Okay..." The air-headed boy shrugged it off and started to eat the food made by his sister, who would probably win the "Best Younger Sister" award.

* * *

 _ **Later...**_

"Time for Show 'n' Tell! Yuki, you go first!" Rikku pointed at the guitarist.

"What? I'm not ready yet!" Yuki answered, with this he got Ui's attention.

"I'll go!" Ui responded with a nervous tone. She pulled out two puppets and started the dialogue.

* * *

 _ **AFTER THE PUPPET SHOW**_

"Merry Christmas, everyone!" Ui ended with an applause and sat down.

"Okay! Sawa-chan, your turn!" Rikku ordered with a fist held high from where he was sitting.

"Huh? I didn't know I had to go...I brought this cute Santa costume!" Sawa-chan ,out of nowhere, pulled out a female Santa costume which had white frills and a red Santa cap along with it. She then looked at Mio with an evil face.

"I know the perfect person to wear it..." Mio, terrified, ran to the front door from the retired rock star.

"Stop!" Unfortunately, Sawa-chan had caught the black-haired girl and started stripping her.

"I have no choice to dress you myself!" She said evilly, not noticing that the door was unlocked.

"Hey, Sorry I'm la-" At that time Yuki's childhood friend, Nodoka Manabe, opened the door and stopping only half-way through due to the perverted scene.

"Sorry. Wrong house!" Nodoka quickly responded and closed the door. Sawa-chan had an evil look on her face, making her eyes not visible, just plain old darkness.

"NO! THIS IS THE RIGHT HOUSE!" Mio pleaded with tears in her eyes.

* * *

 _ **A FEW MOMENTS LATER**_

"Mio-chan! Are you ready to show us yet?" Mugi tilted her eyebrows with worry as Nodoka took a seat, greeting others with a nod.

"NO!" Mio pouted, who was currently in the Santa costume Sawa-chan made and unable to change into her own clothes because Sawa-chan took them.

"I'll give it back when you show us!" Sawa-chan teased.

"No!" The embarrassed teenager pouted again. Sawa-chan sighed, thinking a moment while Rikku was intently staring where Mio was, but unable to see anything due to the wall where his best friend was hiding. Yuki was happily eating the cake he "helped" with and had frosting on his cheek. Ui and Nodoka were staring at the frosting on Yuki's cheek, wanting to "wipe" it off for him.

"Rikku-kun? Are you alright?" Mugi asked, wondering why her usually excited friend was being unusually quiet.

"Huh? Y-yeah, I'm good!" Rikku gave her a reassuring smile, making Mugi's heart skip a beat.

"That's good!" Mugi said and gave back a cheerful smile, making Rikku blush. The teacher in the room made a suspicious face, feeling the emotions in the living room.

'I have an idea...' Sawa-chan smiled, making everyone get shivers. She then, looked at Rikku, who was blushing at Mugi's cheerful smile, and Mugi, who was cheerfully smiling with tiny blushes at her cheeks.

"Are you two dating?" Sawa-chan asked, getting everyone's attention including Mio's. Before anyone could respond, Mio ran towards the surprised group.

"I didn't know that! Rikku! Why didn't you tell me!" Mio made an angry look, but making everyone confused.

"Umm...We didn't even answer the question, Mio." Rikku made a confused look.

"Well then...Are you?" The teacher asked, once again. Mio was now blushing in embarrassment.

"No...What made you think that?" Rikku asked, looking at his teacher. Not noticing Mugi's pout face and Mio's sigh of relief.

"Gift exchange!" Sawa-chan excitedly stood up, ignoring the question. Rikku shrugged it off and got his present he brought to the party along with the others.

"Alright! When the humming stops, you stop passing the presents around." The teacher passed around the presents while humming. It went to Mio,Rikku,Mugi, Nodoka,Yuki,Ui, and to Sawa-chan, who repeated the rotation until she stopped humming.

"Okay! I'll open the first present." Sawa-chan began to unwrap the present.

"Wait! That's the one I br-" Before Rikku could warn Sawa-chan, she had already opened it and now had a red mark on her forehead. The poor teacher had been hit by the Jack-in-the-box.

* * *

 _ **YUKI & UI'S TURN...**_

"Your guys' turn!" Rikku noted them. Each of them nodded and began tearing off the gift wrap.

"Gloves!"

"A scarf!" The two siblings looked at each other.

"I got that because I remembered how you lost your glove..." Yuki smiled at Ui's statement.

"I got those because I remembered how your scarf flew away when you were doing laundry!" Ui blushed at Yuki. Everyone smiled at the heartwarming scene. Rikku looked at Mugi, who noticed his gaze on her and looked back, he made a smile that would warm someone's heart. Mio, who was not noticed by the two, stopped smiling and made a jealous face.

'My,My...Do I sense a love triangle?' Sawa-chan stared at her three students. She returned to the heartwarming scene of the two siblings and noticed that Nodoka had a smile on, but a...sad smile?

'These two are siblings...Why do I feel jealous?" Nodoka asked herself in thought. Yuki heard a sigh from his childhood friend.

"You okay, Nodoka-chan?" Yuki, concerned, made a worried face that made Nodoka's heart skip a beat. Ui, now feeling jealous of Nodoka having her older brother's attention.

"I'm alright..." She pushed up her glasses, blushing.

"That's good!" Yuki smiled, once again Nodoka felt her heart pounce.

"What young love..." Sawa-chan sighed.

"What do you mean?" Rikku asked as Yuki agreed with the question.

"Sorry, I meant **_Complicated Love_**." Sawa-chan smirked. Yuki and Rikku gave each other a shrug while the girls were blushing mad.

* * *

 **JayOtaku: "Yay! I'm done!"**

 **Mio:"Don't you think you shouldn't be creating another story when you have two other stories still going on?"**

 **Ritsu:"Mio! Who cares if JayOtaku created another story? It's about us!"**

 **Yui:"Yeah!" *Ritsu's and Yui's fists in the air***

 **Mugi:"Ritsu, Yui, did you read it?" *Sweat drop***

 **Ritsu &Yui:"No..."**

 **Mio:"You do know that you two are boys right?"**

 **Ritsu &Yui:"What?"**

 **Yui:"I'll be a boy?"**

 **Ritsu:"I call harem king in the fanfic!"**

 **Yui:"I should be! I am the main protagonist in the anime and the manga!"**

 **JayOtaku:"Just you wait..." *Evil aura***

 **Mio:"What are you planning to do?"**

 **JayOtaku:"If you please, Ms. Yamanaka?" *AURA RISING***

 **Sawa-chan:"You got it!" *Grabs Ritsu and Yui***

 **Ritsu:"Where are you taking us!" *stuggling***

 **Yui:"CAKE!"**

 **JayOtaku:"If you want cake, then follow Ms. Yamanaka." *Gives Cake to Sawa-chan***

 **Sawa-chan:"Over here!"**

 **Ritsu:"Yui!"**

 **Yui:"Cake! What wha-" *Changes into boy***

 **JayOtaku:"Your turn!" *Snaps***

 **Rikku:" Woah! Look at me! I can take off my shirt!" *Take off shirt***

 **Yuki:"Cool!" *Reveals Abs***

 **JayOtaku:"How the heck do you get abs, when all you do is eat cake?"**

 **Rikku:"He is the main character..." *Looks at his four-pack***

 **Mio:"Nevermind these three..."*SAWA-CHAN COMING THIS WAY***

 **Sawa-chan:"Your turn!" *NEKO MAGIC!***

 **Mio:"NO!"**

 **Mugi:"Um...Review,Favorite/Follow, and PM JayOtaku for any questions!" *SWEATDROP***


	2. A Fated Meeting

**_Author's_ _Note: I do not own K-on! If I did, I would totally make ships canon! Anyways, enjoy the second chapter! Credits to: "_** ** _. " for the lyrics!_**

 ** _Chapter 2: A fated meeting..._**

* * *

 _ **Yuki's POV**_

"Please make it. Please make it." I whispered to myself, watching Ui scan for her name on the results board. I patiently waited as I intently stare at the back of Ui's head, which was moving back and forth. Finally, she stopped moving and looked up.

"Ui!" I began to shake, feeling nervous for my little sister.

"Why are you so nervous, Onii-chan?" Ui turned around, revealing her "cute and responsible" sister aura.

"Th-that's because..." My hands shook and I made a nervous frown.

"My name is there. I passed." She calmly smiled. Her words made my mood rise up a little bit.

"R-really?" I asked, slightly doubting her words.

"Yeah!" Her face gleamed with proudness. I felt tears forming in my eyes.

* * *

 _ **?'s POV**_

"Ui! You're the best little sister ever!" I turn my direction to two people, one male and one female. The male was smothering the female with a hug and the brown haired male grinned proudly. As for the female, she just let herself being smothered and blushed scarlet red. By the looks of it, they seem to be brother and sister but, they looked cute enough to be a couple.

"Oi! Yuki, I don't think Ui can breath!" Another male with a lighter shade of brown, walked up with two girls, one blonde and one black haired, accompanying him. The other male ignored him and held his younger sister by the shoulders.

"Good job...really, good job!" The little sister snapped out of her embarrassment and stared at her brother's eyes.

"Good job." The brother kissed his sister's forehead, making the sister blush madly. I blushed in surprised.

'Let's see if I made it...' I stopped observing the scene, returning to search for my name.

"There it is." I silently made a proud face while I let my _black-haired pig tails_ be blown by the wind.

* * *

 _ **Rikku's POV**_

"Thank you!" Yuki bowed his head to Ui, who was still in a daze from her brother's kiss.

"Nah, thank you!" He turned to other high school students, who were mostly female, and made a smile. A smile that made the females' hearts melt and the few males' just sweat drop.

'Fangirls?' I thought, studying the scene. I glanced at a black haired girl in pigtails, who seemed to be observing at Yuki's situation.

"Seems like she passed." I dismissed the thought, turning my attention to Mugi and Mio, who had taken a picture of the two siblings with her camera.

"Yuki seems happier." Mio turned away from her camera.

"Is this the stupid joy of parents?" I joked, grinning.

"Nah...the stupid joy of brotherly love." I corrected myself, staring at my duo partner.

"More like the joy of lovers!" I jumped in surprised.

"Where the heck did you come from, Sawa-chan?" I stared at her scheming-star eyes.

"I came to see if they made it." She replied, still making those eyes.

"Okay..." I made a confused look when she went back into the school.

"What happened?" The two girls beside me questioned me in unison.

"Nothing to worry about..." I grinned, they just blushed and return to Yuki's situation.

'Maybe it is something to worry about...wait...Did these two just blush? My charms are getting to me.' I chuckled, knowing that my friends just blushed at my charm...

* * *

 _ **Normal POV**_

...He chuckled, _thinking_ that his friends just blushed at his charm.

* * *

 ** _Mio's POV, First Day of School_**

"There I am! Second year, Class 2-1!" My band's guitarist announced.

"Hm...Class 2-2." My band's drummer reported in the same tone, the guitarist's body drooped down.

"Really? I'm in Class 2-2 too!" My band's keyboardist gleamed but then changed to her expression as she saw Yuki's disappointing expression.

"I'm in..." All three musicians put their eyes' on me, each face filled with a different aura. Rikku had an eager look as he impatiently waited for my answer. Mugi had a curious face, also waiting with Rikku, but was patient. Yuki had a hopeful appearance, his hands together at his chest as if he was praying.

"...class 2-2." I finally found my name that was under the list of "Class 2-2". Yuki sunk to the floor, holding a sad smile. We saw him glance back at the list and his body quickly reappeared at our eye level with his face showing gladness.

"Nodoka's in my class!" His eyes sparkled with delight, I smiled seeing his energy slowly fill up the room again. As if on cue, a certain little sister joined our discussion.

"There you are Onii-chan!"

* * *

 ** _Ui's POV_**

"There you are Onii-chan!" I spotted my older brother, as soon as he saw me he grinned. My vision quickly saw Onii-chan's friends, who seem to be in some kind of situation.

"Good morning everyone!" I greeted.

"The uniform looks cute on you." Onii-chan patted my head as his friends welcomed me with a smile.

"I-i gue-" I blushed a little at Onii-chan's statement.

"But, my Ui is always cute!" Onii-chan covered my face with his chest, fortunately hiding my embarrassment.

'This feeling...' I thought, accepting the feeling but not knowing what feeling I had just accepted.

"Yuki, we should probably get going." I heard Rikku-san's voice. Onii-chan pouted at Rikku and I saw something on his collar.

"Onii-chan, your collar." I reached out.

"Huh?"

"The cleaning tag's still on it." I grabbed the tag and showed it to him.

"Oh, you're right."

"Also, your hair is sticking up here." I took out a comb and started to brush his short hair, which was really messy.

"I don't wanna fix my hair. It's not like I have a girlfriend. Besides, I have no time to do it." I stopped brushing at the word, girlfriend.

'Girlfriend?' That word from Onii-chan's mouth, made my mood go down.

"Ui?"

"Starting tomorrow, you're waking up early." I put back the brush in my bag, leaving my brother's hair half way done.

"Yeah..."

"You guys should just switch, Ui being yo-" Rikku-san started but was interrupted by a certain club advisor.

* * *

 _ **Sawa-chan's POV**_

"Ui being your girlfriend!" I interrupted Rikku and stepped in front of him. I saw the reaction of the two siblings. Yuki was cluelessly giving me an eyebrow look. Ui instantly was tomato red.

'Could it be that Ui-chan likes...No...Maybe she doesn't...' Thoughts jumped in my mind, I suddenly felt an angry presence behind me.

"Sawa-chan! I was going to say 'Ui being your big sister'!" I ignored him and sighed at my students, remembering the scene that I saw at the Christmas party.

"You guys should get to class." As if on time, the bell rang. Warning all students to head to their classrooms.

* * *

 _ **Normal POV**_

"See you later, Captain!" Yuki saluted his "captain", Rikku, as the drummer did the same.

"Later, private!" Rikku responded before heading upstairs with his two lady friends. Yuki dismissed himself and headed toward his classroom location.

* * *

 ** _Nodoka's POV_**

'There's no one here I know...' I thought and sighed, deciding if I should go back to the list to see if Yuki was in this class. A few moments later, my eyes and glasses were covered by a familiar pair of hands. My nose could smell a familiar scent that I know too well.

"Guess who, Nodoka-chan!" My ears heard a cute yet somewhat deep voice.

"Yuki." I smiled as the pair of hands removed the darkness from my eyes and revealed my childhood friend, Yuki.

"How'd you know?" Yuki asked, dumbfoundedly.

"Why wouldn't I know your voice, Yuki?" I giggled as I questioned him back.

"I covered your eyes!" Yuki pointed at me, I rolled my eyes. He shrugged it off and sat in the seat next to me. I heard whispers behind me and in front of me...

 _"That boy's cute!"_

 _"I know right!"_

 _"Who's that next to him?"_

 _"I don't know...his girlfriend?"_

 _"Aww! I hope not but.. they do looked like a good couple."_

I felt my face redden as Yuki noticed my face steaming.

 _'A good couple?'_

"Nodoka-cha-" I heard him start to call out to me but the bell interrupted him. Our new teacher came in and I instantly ignored my sudden feeling, paying attention to the teacher.

* * *

 ** _After School..._**

"Woah! There's so many people." Yuki came down the stairs, turning his head left and right, watching the students walk by him.

"I guess the larger clubs are more disciplined." Mugi's eyebrows tilted while moving her hand closer to her chin.

"Don't overlook us just because we're in the Light Music Club!" Rikku turned away from the students receiving flyers and faced his club members.

"Mio, where's the pamphlet?" He asked, his forehead shined due to the headband he was wearing.

"Well, I made one, but..." Mio held out the flyer that was decorated with different colored instruments and orange triangle around it. The flyer read, "Would you like to join a band?".

"Hm...This looks so typical." Rikku put his hand to his chin and made a serious face.

"Ugh..." The black-haired girl made a disappointed look.

"This doesn't attract me at all." He continued to criticize the flyer that Mio made, looking at his friends with his still serious expression.

"But...what _does_ attract people to join the Light Music Club?" Mugi questioned.

"Hm...I wonder..." Rikku looked back at the flyer then at the ceiling. Everyone payed attention to their club president.

"For example, the freedom to get more tea and snack whenever one wishes." He put up one finger in a "know-it-all" tone.

"Eat and sleep! Eat and sleep! The Light Music Club!" Rikku blinked, waiting for his comrades reactions.

"Ah, that's good!" Yuki agreed, putting his hands together.

"No, it's not!" Mio made a fist, that could be seen with an angry sign as Mugi made a worried face for her two male friends.

"So, what else do we do?" Rikku crossed his arms in front of his chest, gripping the flyer tighter as he did his action.

"At this point, we don't have any sort of impact." He closed his eyes, but felt a grab at his left shoulder.

"If there isn't, let's make one!" There stood their boyfriendless teacher, Ms. Yamanaka AKA Sawa-chan.

* * *

 _ **Later...**_

"We're the Light Music Club!" The voice of Mio came out of a horse costume as the animal held flyers.

"Tomorrow, there's a live gig for new recruits! Please come, _Nya_! Anyone who's interested, come to the music preparation room after school." The voice of Mugi came out of a cat costume as the animal moved left and right.

"There's going to be lots of delicious snacks!" The voice of Yuki came out of a rooster costume as the animal tried to hand out flyers. Rikku remained silent in his dog costume, waving and holding out flyers.

"Hey, Hey, Mio-chan?" The rooster called out, turning to look at the horse.

"Wh-what is it?" Mio jumped her head away from Yuki's, becoming startled at the sudden call out.

"This kinds feels we're getting the opposite effect of what we had in mind." Yuki gazed at the students, who were whispering amongst themselves. Observing more, Mio noted that most were female that were whispering and staring at the group, while the males just walked past by with no mind.

"Yeah, I think so too..." both of them agreed, as a male student passed and noticed the "animals", he gasped with "Gah!" .

"What club do you think I should join?" Yuki's ears heard talking from behind and turned to look.

"You feel kinda lost, right?" a certain little sister's voice and appearance made could be seen and heard to Yuki, like a "Ui detector". He quickly ran toward her and her friend, and decided to call out to her.

"Ui!"

"Onii-ch-!" Ui felt frightened as she saw the chicken run to her. Before she could run with her friend, the chicken had gotten a hold of her hand.

"Don't you recognize your big brother?" Yuki took off the chicken head of the costume, revealing his face in sweat. He shook his head, making him sparkle due to the sweat being wiped.

"Onii-chan!" Ui blushed, she saw her friend had already left.

"It's so hot in this costume..." Shaking his head, his skin glistened to the sunlight and his sweat being dropped from the tips of his hair.

"Here, O-onii-chan." Ui took out her handkerchief and began to wipe the sweat of her older brother. Rikku and Mugi were standing behind him, looking at girls who were staring at the two. Most of the girls were looking at Yuki, Rikku swore he saw pink hearts flashing in their eyes. The minimum of the girls were staring at Ui, Mugi thought she saw an "animated" jealous aura.

* * *

 _ **?'s POV**_

"What was that?" I said, my eyes four students in animal costumes.

"Who knows?" My friend replied, our eyes saw the same situation.

'Isn't that...' I squinted my eyes at a brown-haired male, who had a brunette girl wiping his face with a handkerchief. Before I could finish my thought, I felt a shadow shading my friend and I.

"We're the Light Music Club. If you're interested, please come after school. Third floor, music prep room. " The voice of a female came out of a "horse", who had a flyer in it's hands.

"Ah...Yeah..." I took the flat object out of her hand, and took a look.

"What is this?" The flyer had colorful instruments on it along with different colored designs.

"You can't just scare people like that Yuki!" I heard the voice again, I turn my head towards the sound.

"Sorry..." The brown-haired boy scratched the back of his head with a _handsome_ smile.

"Isn't that upperclassmen cute." My friend whispered to me. I rolled my eyes in response as I walked away heading to a nearby door inside.

"H-hey! Wait!"

* * *

 _ **Normal POV**_

"Because this was so uncomfortable, we didn't pass out that many flyers out." Yuki stated, breathing really hard between words.

"We have no choice but to win them back at our live gig tomorrow." Rikku exaggeratedly panted, like Yuki he panted between words.

"You're right." Mugi took out a handkerchief and dabbed at her small drops of sweat. Mio sighed with the rest of her band mates, not noticing Sawa-chan walking behind them.

"Um... I made these costumes too..." The teacher had a maid's outfit and a butler's outfit in her hands and you could see more costumes for all the members. Three of the members (Yuki, Rikku, and Mio) pop out a "ticked off" mark at their heads.

"Okay, time for afternoon classes." Rikku said, ignoring the outfits made by his club advisor.

* * *

 _ **?'s POV**_

"To the Light Music Club?" I heard a voice say and my head quickly responded to the direction of the sound.

"Yeah. it seems pretty cool. Wanna go check it out?"

"I'll pass. Later." The girl waved at them and walked at away. I noted the girl was the one who ran away from the chicken leaving her brunette friend.

"What's up with her?" The brown-haired girl with pig-tails watched her walk away.

"Ui, you coming?" She turned her attention at the other female standing beside her.

"Yeah, I don't mind." The student named, "Ui", smiled.

"Okay! Let's go then!" The pig-tailed lead the way, I watched them exit the classroom as I held the strap of my school bag.

"Azusa, the jazz club's having a meeting in their room on the second floor. Hurry up, lets go." My friend walked up to my desk and I, she walked away at the words "Hurry up, lets go" in her gentle tone.

"Ah, yeah..." I stood up, my school bag in hand following my friend.

* * *

 _ **Normal POV**_

Ui's head moved as her eyes saw the ceiling to the door of the light music club.

"There it is!" She said and grabbed ahold of the door knob.

"Excuse me!" Her yellow ribbon bounced as she opened the door.

"Welcome, ladies!" Ui's eyes opened from her blink and saw her older brother in a butler outfit.

"O-onii-chan!" Her friend, Jun, stopped observing the clubroom and noticed Ui's redden face. She averted her eyes to a sparkling and dazzling smile that was worn by a male, who was Ui's brother and wearing a butler outfit.

"Onii-chan?" She repeated her friend's name to the boy and realized that "Yuki, the super cool brother" Ui had talked about was the 17-year old male standing before her.

"Ui-chan!" Rikku got up from the bench, who was also wearing a butler's outfit.

"You're here to join the light music club?" Mugi asked, taking a stop forward with her maid outfit.

"Even Rikku-san and Tsumugi-san?" Ui's eyes were filled with confusion when she tried to figure out what was going on.

"HELP ME!" Ms. Yamanaka held the girl who was screaming "help".

"Mio-san?" Ui called out.

"HELP ME!" Mio was dragged out of the door and the two girls quickly got out of the way while Yuki stood there with his smile.

"Come on in, we welcome ya!" Rikku was now near the table with hid hands behind his head.

"No...uh...what was that just now?" Ui turned back her head towards Rikku.

* * *

 _ **?'s POV**_

"Um, I remember it was two doors down from the occult club..." I heard my friend say as we walked.

"NOOOOO!" I took a step beck, startled by the scream. My vision saw a black-haired girl being dragged by a...teacher? I turned my head towards the upstairs that they came from.

"Up these stairs is..." I started.

"I think it's the music room." My friend said.

"The music room..." I repeated.

* * *

 _ **Mugi's POV**_

"Ever since Christmas, Sawako-sensei's gotten this habit of dressing us up." My ears met Yuki's voice, as he was talking to the juniors. I was pouring tea as I smiled.

 _'This is so much fun!'_

"I see. Ah!" Ui's head turned towards her friend.

"Um, this is my older brother, Yuki." She continued. I finished pouring the tea.

"I'm Hirasawa Yuki. Please wait, we'll be bringing some tea for you girls." I felt the gleam of Yuki's polite grin as he walked next to me and approached the tea I had poured.

"It's okay if I take this, right?"

"Careful, it's hot." I confirmed his question.

"It's hot!" He quickly pulled his hand away from the tea cup.

"Are you okay?" I tilted my head.

"Onii-chan?"

* * *

 _ **Yuki's POV**_

I gulped and lifted the tray of the expensive tea set, as soon as I started moving my legs, my hands shook and I saw the tea almost spilling.

 _ **A few moments later...**_

"Onii-chan, you sit down. I'll do it." With a blink of an eye, I was sitting down next to Jun and Ui was standing with the tray in her hands.

"Yeah?" I ruffled my hair with a hand.

"Yuki..." I heard my captain's voice behind the bench.

* * *

 _ **Rikku's POV**_

"This is Rikku-san." I grinned goofily as Ui introduced me.

"Yo, I'm the president, Tainaka Rikku!" I flashed a toothy smile as Jun tilted her head upwards to look at my face.

"Hey, Rikku." I heard Mio's voice behind me.

"Huh?" I responded, only seeing a shine of someone's glasses.

"He's seems pretty cool..." I heard the junior whisper to Ui.

"You still haven't filled in your forms to use the auditorium yet, have you?" Nodoka's appearance came at my vision sight. My eyebrows went up at the mention of the forms.

"Tomorrow's the gig, you won't be able to do it." Nodoka told me.

"Oh yeah..." My face went to worry.

"Jeez, how many times do I have to tell you?" I felt tears form at my eyes as I made sobbing noises.

"SORRY! SORRY! SORRY! SORRY!" I bowed my head at each word.

* * *

 _ **Mugi's POV**_

"This is Kotobuki Tsumugi." I smiled at the thought of being introduced.

"Pleased to meet you."

"Hello." She replied.

"Sorry we're so noisy." I apologize for the sake of my band.

"Woah, wait, wait!" I heard Rikku behind me and I turned.

"She seems nice..." Jun whispered to Ui-chan.

"Exactly, what the hell is this get up?!" Nodoka pointed at Rikku's dazzling butler outfit.

"Don't ask me!" Rikku yelled back.

"Oh Rik-kun..." I blushed, once again thinking of Rikku.

 _'He's always on my mind.'_ I giggled.

* * *

 _ **Normal POV**_

"And finally...huh?" Ui noticed Mio was not standing next to her.

"Is it her?" Jun asked, looking at the girl behind the door, she wore the maid outfit.

"Yeah! She's Akiyama Mio. She's really shy."

"What are you doing over there, Mio?" Rikku stood up and walk towards door, grabbing Mio's hand.

"You look real adorable! Come out already!" He pulled her to him, making her face near his chest. Mio grabbed ahold of Rikku's collar, trying to hide behind his chest.

"No! You'l-" Mio realized that Rikku called her "Adorable" and she was holding on to his collar, she looked up meeting eyes with her childhood friend.

"..." No words came at these two as their eyes met, but a certain pair of blue eyes blinked as she felt the feeling of jealousy. Fortunately, Yuki, who was oblivious about the situation, once again decided to make a remark.

"Mio-chan! Don't worry, you look really cute!" Their guitarist caught everyone's attention. Rikku let go of Mio's hand as she did the same to his collar.

"See! Yuki agrees with me! Good work, Private!" The goofy duo once again, saluted each other. Ui and Jun giggled at their movements while Mugi and Mio smiled but both were in their thoughts, thinking of the only boy who wore a headband and actually suited his looks.

"Um, this person is?" Ms. Yamanaka was eyeing Jun's appearance and then went on to Ui's.

"She's Sawako-sensei. The advisor of the club." Ui sweatdropped while Sawa-chan eyed them more.

"You two!" The teacher called out, making a scary face.

"Y-yes?" The juniors jumped.

"Would you like to try wearing this?" She pulled out a maid costume, revealing a polite grin on her face.

"No thanks." Both said in unison. Yuki pouted.

"Aww! It would've looked great in you two! You girls are adorable!" Yuki made another remark while his words met their ears, they blushed.

"Thanks! Yuki-san!" Jun shyly grinned, Yuki put up a thumbs up and put on his toothy smile.

"Ui, you okay?" He put an eyebrow up, Ui stood silent as her bangs hid her eyes.

 _'They're an interesting pair of siblings...'_ Jun thought as Yuki had an imaginary question mark at his head and Ui's head had made steam while Yuki came closer.

* * *

"Woah, you guys look awesome!" Jun sparkled with admiration.

'They finally look like the Light Music Club...' Ui's thoughts filled with relief.

"Mio-chan, it looks like your strap got caught on your shoulder!" Yuki saw Mio trying to move while she had her bass around her.

"I'm having a hard time to move in this maid outfit..."

"Who's idea was it to wear 'Servant outfits'?" Mio pouted as she was the only one to be struggling in it.

 _ **A few moments later...**_

Each member wore their Jerseys (P.E uniform). Mugi and Mio wore the clothes the same way, having the zipper under their chest. Rikku had his jersey jacket off and around his waist, so he could move his arms more comfortably. Yuki's jacket zipper was not zipped and was the only one wearing shorts.

"Alright! Here I go!" Rikku yelled while Yuki prepared himself to be jumped over, he was on his feet facing the drummer.

"All right!" Yuki turned his head to watch his "captain" slowly jog towards him.

"Woah!" Before Rikku could even jump, he had tripped over one of the cords that was plugged into Yuki's amplifier making him fall over his fellow pal.

"EHHHH!" Ui blinked at the sight of her Onii-chan's and Rikku's...lips were locked together with their eyes open in surprise and shock. Both males pulled apart with shocked faces. Mio's hands turned into a fist...

"What was that for Rikku?" Yuki argued, Mio's feet took steps towards the boys...

"I didn't mean to do that! If your cord thingy wasn't in the way, we-" Rikku made a frightened face as Mio's appearance appeared at his eyes, Yuki looked back and...

"You idiots!" With that, instantly everyone was in their places with Yuki and Rikku having bumps on their heads.

 _'I can't believe they had an "accidental kiss" like in animes...Why do I feel so excited for some reason?"_ Not noticing herself turning into "Fangirl" mode, She giggled.

 _'At least I don't have to worry about Onii-chan's first kiss..._ ' A certain little sister thought, feeling a little disappointed not noticing why.

 _'Those idiots...'_ Mio sighed of relief that it wasn't her that had her "First Kiss" today.

 _'How disappointing...'_ Mugi's eyes began to count the black and white keys of her keyboard.

* * *

 _ **Yuki's POV**_

"Cool!" Our cute juniors said when I strummed my guitar downwards. But...I had a feeling that our jerseys weren't really cool.

 _"1,2,3,4!"_ Rikku's drumsticks sang and we began playing, "Fuwa Fuwa Time".

* * *

 _ **Ui's POV**_

"Sorry, I'm gonna use the bathroom. You go on." Jun-chan waved to me, practically running away from our awkward conversation about Onii-chan's club.

"They're hopeless..." I thought aloud and began making my way to my shoe locker, but saw a pig-tailed girl. We made eye contact for second and it ended with her leaving.

* * *

"How was it? How was it?" Onii-chan's words got through the sizzling of my cooking.

"Well, she said it was amazing." I replied, letting the vegetables and meat sizzle on pan.

"Will she come tomorrow? Your friend was really cute!" I sweatdropped at his remark, the feeling of...an emotion got to me.

"You think everyone's cute, Onii-chan!" I used my chopsticks to move the ingredients along the pan.

'What is this feeling...It's making me feel uneasy...' My eyebrows moved in worried way.

"Of course! You too!" He strummed his guitar. I felt myself blushing...again.

"Our club's fun huh? Gitah-chan!" I took my eyes off the food and stared at my big brother with his guitar.

"Onii-chan?" I called out, as I saw his face when he began to tune his guitar.

"Yeah?"

"What's the best thing about the Light Music Club?" I asked, not letting his appearance run away from my eyes.

"Eh? Hmm...well..." He thought for a moment and looked at the ceiling.

"Well, it's the fun things..." I blinked at his answer.

"Fun?" I questioned.

"Fun things are fun...Like when _you and I_ hang out, it's fun!" He smiled, I took his answer at thought before Onii-chan went into my thoughts.

"Ui, do you want to join too? Our target is to play at the Budaoukan!" Onii-chan grinned proudly as if his band already completed their mission.

"I'll think about it." I politely smiled and returned to my cooking.

'To be honest, ever since Onii-chan joined the Light Music Club, he's been really lively than usual.' I glanced back at him tuning his guitar with a grin.

'Before that...'

* * *

 _ **Flashback**_

 _ **"Ui...Ice cream please! Save your big brother!" I heard Onii-chan's voice from the living room.**_

 _ **"After your meal!" I scolded, looking at him laying on the floor.**_

 _ **"Ice cream!" He groaned, rolling his head left and right with his feet going up and down.**_

* * *

'Now, he's trying his best..' I thought, proudly.

"Ui?" He laid his eyes on me.

"Yes?"

"I want some ice cream." He grinned with pink at his cheeks.

"After your meal!" I saw him pout and return his attention to his instrument.

"However, there are parts of him that haven't changed..." I felt joy thinking of my Big Brother.

* * *

 _ **Normal POV**_

"There's a lot of people out there..." Mio whispered, she clutched the red curtain that was blinding the audience from the band.

"No need to be nervous, Mio!" Rikku put his hand at her shoulder, once again they were holding a staring contest.

"Right...but..." She looked at him with a hint of stress.

"I'm here...So, don't worry." He put his forehead on hers, gazing into her eyes.

"Woah! There is a lot of people here!" Yuki ruin their shared moment by examining the audience for himself.

"Rik-kun, come over here!" Mugi clasped her hand at Rikku's sleeve and pulled him to backstage.

"Huh? What is it?" Rikku struggled to keep up with her pace, leaving Yuki curiously thinking and Mio feeling uneasy once again.

"Oh by the way, Mio-chan, am I doing the vocals or..." Yuki turned his head to her, Mio saw an "animated" question mark by his head. She immediately changed her aura to fear and covered her ears.

"No!"She rotated her body away from Yuki.

"Mio-ch-" Yuki got startled from the answer, but then his eyes sparkled as his "Adorableness" meter went up.

"Ramen?" A pleasure glow was presented by his face.

"No!"

"Dumplings?"

"No!" Yuki giggled, but caught sight of Sawa-chan.

"Well, it looks like you'll have to do it, Yuki." She came out of the shadows with arms out, Rikku and Mugi stopped their conversation and paid attention.

"Next, we have the Light Music Club!" The intercom said.

"I wanna say something before you guys perform..." The members watched their advisor and waited for some inspiring words...

"Those school uniforms fit you unexpectedly well!" She put a thumb up with a proud smile.

"Just get off the stage already." Rikku spoke to his teacher, as the others prepared to perform.

* * *

 _ **Ui's classroom...**_

"Eh? You decided already?" Ui frowned.

"There's a really cool upperclassman in the Jazz club, I'm sorry..." Jun looked at Ui in an apologetic way.

"I-I see, no helping it then. It's your freedom to join any club you want." She saw Jun bow to her while Ui held a understanding face.

"Your brother was really cool though! That _moment_ was really hot though..." She giggled, Ui entered a confused look.

"Hm?" The little-sister character tilted her head.

"Nothing...See you!" With that, Jun dismissed herself and exited the classroom. Ui sighed and noticed a familiar face watching her. The tiny girl began to walk away nervously to the classroom's door but...

"Um!" Ui caught the pigtailed girl's attention before she walked out.

 _Their destiny meeting held a strong friendship, but a certain conflict was also held in the future~_

* * *

 _ **The sound of four friends enjoying playing their music together filled the air...**_

...ended as Ui and her classmate entered the auditorium.

 _'Onii-chan is on vocals!'_ Ui admired her brother on the stage.

"Heya! Woah!" Yuki's voice echoed through the microphone.

"We're the Light Music Club!" He grinned, Mio and Rikku swore they saw hearts flash in some students' eyes.

"Um...Congrats on getting accepted in this school...um..."Yuki nervously chuckled as he kept on a happy grin that could never be plastered off.

"When I first heard of this club, I thought we were going to play light music." Rikku heard the crowd laugh as he wiped his sweat.

'Yuki's MCing is pretty good, I'm relieved.' He looked at his comrade and his face twinkled a smile.

"So I thought I could just play the castanets...I just entered the club without thinking about it too much." The brunette caught a glimpse of his sister and an unknown cute face standing next to her.

"So you guys should also, go ahead and just join a club with that kind of mentality." He finished off and prepared to play his guitar for the next song.

"But you know, castanets are actually pretty hard to play, Sawa-chan had said." He commented, making Rikku almost hit his drums.

"And now, our next song..." He prepared himself once again, gripping his guitar pick.

 _'Finally...'_ Rikku did the same.

"Oh right! Sawa-chan is the nickname of our club ad-" Yuki was interrupted by a certain drummer.

"What is this, a stand-up routine?" He yelled, earning some giggles in the crowd that he didn't expect.

"Sorry, sorry!" Yuki beamed a goofy grin, Mio impatiently waited while Yuki and Rikku finished bickering.

"Our next song, 'My love is like staples.'" Yuki introduced and Rikku started the song with the beat of his drums.

 _'He managed to nail his guitar intro but...'_ Mio turned to Yuki, who was focused on 'Gitah-chan".

"Sing, Yuki!" She startled the guitarist with her whispered. His mouth was at the microphone but no words came out...

 _'I forgot the lyrics...' He stood dumbfoundedly. A certain bassist had to take over..._

 _ **"nande nan daro**_

 _ **ki ni naru yoru kimi e no**_

 _ **kono omoi bin sen ni ne**_

 _ **kaite miru yo..."**_

 _"Um..." Yuki whispered, but Mio urged at him._

 _"Sing!" She softly told him. They quickly harmonized..._.

 ** _"moshikashite_**

 ** _kimagure ka mo shirenai ..."_**

 _Mio let Yuki take over and returned back to her bass._

 ** _"sore na no ni maisuu dake_**

 ** _fuete yuku yo..."_**

 _ **"suki no kakuritsu waridasu...**_

 _Mio and Yuki let their voices awe the audience, especially a certain first year who was struggling to see due to her height._

 _ **...keisan shiki**_ _ **areba ii noni..."**_

 _Yuki smiled at Mio, whom greeted the same gesture back._

 _ **"kirakira hikaru negai goto mo**_

 _ **guchagucha hetaru nayami goto mo**_

 _ **souda hocchikisu de tojichaou**_

 _ **hajimari dake wa karui nori de**_

 _ **shiranai uchi ni atsuku natte..."**_

 _Ui clapped along with the rhythm of the song and glanced at her soon-to-be friend, who was struggling to see the band. Ui gladly smiled..._

* * *

 _ **Yuki's POV**_

"Um...guys, if you're going to keep staring like that...people who want to come will turn away..." I heard Mugi's voice behind me with the smell of tea.

"Our performance was great why aren't they coming?" I pouted, still maintaining my vision at the door.

"Come and have tea guys," Rikku and Mio sighed, walking to the table but I stood there.

"I know someone will come! I know it!" Pouting once more, I turn to my friends and saw Rikku's eyebrow go up.

"How do you know?" Rikku took a sip of tea.

"Because I feel like _fate_ is supposed to happen!" Turning back to the clubroom entrance, my eyes met someone else's eyes... _a girl's eyes..._

"Um..." This "Cat-liked" girl awkwardly stood there.

"I would like to join this club please..."

"Could you say that again?" I blinked, still gazing into hers.

"I said, I would like to join..." Without finishing her sentence, the word "Join" was good enough for me!

"YEAH! I KNEW _FATE_ WAS SUPPOSE TO HAPPEN!" I quickly pulled her into a hug.

"What's your name, lil' junior?" Rikku said behind me.

"Azusa Nakano..." She replied, I let go and smiled at her.

* * *

 _ **Azusa Nakano's POV**_

"Azusa Nakano..." I introduced myself, the upperclassman who let go from squeezing the life out of me smiled...

* * *

 ** _Flashback..._**

 _ **"Isn't that upperclassmen cute?"**_

* * *

I blushed as he smiled and waited for me to say something.

"I'm Yuki Hirasawa!" He grinned and put his hand out to me.

"I'm Azus-" I began to say while I reached out to his hand but, he quickly pulled me in for another hug.

"I know! Your Azu-nyan!" He, once again, squeezed the life out of me.

'Azu-nyan?' I felt my ears go red.

"N-no...I'm Azusa Nakano!"

"'Azu-nyan' is my nickname for you!" He now jumped excitedly and let go.

 _"I told you fate was gonna happen!" Yuki Hirasawa pouted at my new band members..._

* * *

 ** _Me:"Heya!"_**

 ** _Mio:*Karate-chops my head*"Don't say 'Hi!' like its nothing! Apologize!"_**

 ** _Rikku:"Now you know how I feel!" *Laughs*_**

 ** _Yuki:"Um...Rikku..."_**

 ** _Rikku:"Wha-" *Mio chops his head*_**

 ** _Me:"Ignoring these idiots for a minute! *Sips Mugi's Tea* Tastes so relaxing!"_**

 ** _Mugi:"Why thank you!"_**

 ** _Me:"Anyways, I'm sorry for not updating for four months...I didn't have writer's block, I had laziness... Please Forgive me!" *Bows to you*_**

 ** _Yuki:"You forgot something, Jay-kun!"_**

 ** _Me:"Oh yeah! Thanks...If any of you have watched Fairy Tail, I have a FT FanFic but I have Writer's block for it. It would really helpful to PM me some ideas!"_**

 ** _Me:"So...Yeah...BYE!"_**


End file.
